


I'll Take Your Hand

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, ballet date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wants things to change a little. She wants to do big things for Lydia, all the cheesy romantic stuff. She knows Lydia loves it. It’s why she planned this date in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Allison’s a little nervous. It’s not their first date, but it is their first big one. They usually watch a movie or make each other dinner. Then, there are the coffees when they go shopping. The point is, that despite the fact that they’ve been dating for almost a month, nothing much has changed. It’s the same as before, they just added kissing.

Allison wants things to change a little. She wants to do big things for Lydia, all the cheesy romantic stuff. She knows Lydia loves it. It’s why she planned this date in the first place.

She’d gotten Lydia tickets for _The Nutcracker_ for her birthday. She’d been twitchy the entire day and nearly chickened out, because what if she ruined everything?

She’d decided to ask her before the party started. It was around five that she finally gathered her courage and turned to her friend. They were sitting on the couch, admiring their decorations.

‘Lydia, I want to ask you something.’

‘Is it the something you’ve been so anxious about?’

Allison nodded. She grabbed the tickets from her bag and held them out to Lydia.

‘I was wondering if you would want to go with me. As a date.’

She’d never seen Lydia smile so wide. She pulled the tickets from Allison’s fingers and put them on the coffee table. Turning back towards her friend, she put her hands on the sides of her face.

‘Yes,’ she’d said and sealed it with a kiss.

Now, a month later, Allison is standing in front of Lydia’s door. She’s there to pick up her girlfriend and go to the ballet. She’s fidgeting with her dress and hair, while waiting for the door to be opened.

When it finally does, her jaw drops. Lydia looks amazing. Her hair is pulled to one side, curls perfectly arranged over her shoulder. Her dress is a soft green that sets of her eyes. Her smile is small, but her eyes are shining.

‘Come on,’ Lydia says and grabs Allison’s hand. ‘We have a restaurant to get to.’

~

Dinner is a blur. Allison has no idea what she ordered or if she even ate. All she knows is that they didn’t stop talking. Lydia is laughing and hooking her ankles around her own. She’s pretty sure her cheeks will be sore from smiling so much, tomorrow.

When they’re back in the car, Lydia turns to her.

‘Thank you, Allison. This really is great.’

Allison squeezes her girlfriend’s hand. ‘And it’s not over.’

She doesn’t let go the entire way to the ballet.

~

Their seats are amazing. They have a perfect view of the stage and they don’t sit so close to the orchestra that they can’t talk.

Allison has never been one for ballet. She’s always preferred gymnastics and martial arts, but she knows that Lydia used to dance.

The smaller girl is reading through the program, humming in approval whenever she recognizes a name. When the music starts she tangles their fingers together and throws her girlfriend a happy smile.

Allison really is trying to watch the ballet. But it’s hard to focus on the dancing, when she can watch the excitement on the Lydia’s face. It’s fascinating. Once in a while, Allison can hear her humming along to the music.

At intermission she’s pulled out of her seat and into the foyer.

‘Do you like it?’

‘I love it,’ Allison says with a laugh and gives her a peck on the cheek.

‘Good. I’m going to find us some champagne.’

Before Allison can protest and tell her that she’s driving, Lydia is gone in a whirl of red and green. Two minutes later, she’s back with two glasses. One is obviously water.

‘I know you have to drive so I brought you water, but you can have one sip of mine for the taste.’

‘I know more fun things we can do to get me a taste of champagne,’ Allison teases.

‘That we can,’ Lydia agrees and clinks their glasses.

They almost miss the bell that announces the start of the second act.

~

When she pulls up in front of the Martin house, Lydia puts a hand on her thigh to keep her in her seat.

‘Thank you, Allison. Tonight was amazing,’ she says with a smile. ‘I love you’.

Allison can’t help but pull her into a tight hug and buries her head in Lydia’s hair.

‘I love you, too.’

Lydia pulls back a little. She nips at Allison’s ear and then moves her mouth to her lips. The kiss starts out soft, just little pecks and nibbles. But it doesn’t take long for Allison to bury her hands in the red curls and start pulling Lydia across the gearbox.

When her elbow touches the horn, they spring apart with a giggle.

‘We should probably go inside,’ Lydia says, reaching for the door handle.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Allison stops her. ‘I took you out tonight, so I’m opening that door.’

Lydia rolls her eyes, but stays in her seat.

Mrs. Martin is waiting for them by the door.

‘I heard the car horn. You girls should probably be careful with that, this late. It might wake the neighbours.’

Allison feels herself flush and she can see a red tinge on the other girl’s cheeks, that isn’t from her rouge.

‘Thanks, mom. We’ll do that,’ Lydia says, pulling Allison into the house.

She’s dragged up the stairs and into Lydia’s room. The door slams shut and she’s pushed onto the bed.

‘Can you stay?’ Lydia asks, climbing on top of her.

‘No. I have to be home in an hour,’ she answers, flipping them over, so she’s hovering over the girl.

Lydia huffs in annoyance. She digs her fingers in Allison’s hair, looking for the bobby pins that hold it up.

‘But I’m yours all day, tomorrows,’ Allison continues.

One corner of Lydia’s mouth turns up. ‘You are always mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
